Quando o Amor acontece
by Lucy Holmes
Summary: Lilian passa a observar as mudanças sutis em Tiago Potter, que encontra finalmente a chance de conquistar aquela garota teimosa e turrona que ele tanto gosta.
1. Mudanças

**Mudanças**

Lílian Evans estava no vagão de monitores recebendo instruções para seu último ano em Hogwarts. Ela havia sido nomeada monitora chefe e sabia que agora tinha mais responsabilidades, não só com os estudos para os N.I.E.M.s, mas com a disciplina dos alunos. Quatro alunos em particular têm sido um desafio e tanto desde que fora nomeado monitora.

Sim, os marotos. Os piores são sem dúvida nenhuma Sirius Black e Tiago Potter. O único que poderia dar algum tipo de exemplo para esses dois seria Remo Lupin, também monitor, e embora não fosse monitor chefe, impunha algum respeito. Lupin, porém, parecia submisso às vontades desses dois. Quanto a Pedro Pettigrew, este não teria coragem sequer de lançar qualquer azaração se não for protegido pelos três amigos.

Saindo para uma inspeção pelos corredores do trem, Lílian encontrou justamente quem ela não queria ver: Tiago Potter. Desde que podia se lembrar, Potter sempre insistia para que ela saísse com ele, tentando se exibir com aquele cabelo arrepiado e o seu talento no quadribol. Lílian sempre recusou, não suportava aquele jeito exibido e bonachão dele.

No último ano ele tentou outras estratégias, se exibindo com namoradinhas que não duravam mais de uma semana, sem sucesso, porque Lílian não se importou nem um pouco.

Tiago estava com seus companheiros inseparáveis bem no meio do corredor. Sirius era o mais entediado e quando viu Lupin se adiantou:

– Até que enfim, Remo! Pensei que essa reunião não terminaria nunca! Então, vamos para a nossa cabine?

– Sirius, você sabe que eu tenho que patrulhar o corredor – respondeu Lupin, sorrindo descontraído.

– Perfeito! – exclamou Sirius, sorrindo maliciosamente – Assim nós o ajudamos! Precisamos mesmo animar o Tiago. Cara, nem parece o mesmo.

E foi nesse momento que Lílian observou o semblante de Tiago: estava sorrindo, mas tinha algo estranho. Não era o mesmo sorriso maroto e arrogante que ele costumava exibir, estava triste. Mesmo quando seus olhares se encontraram, Lílian percebeu que Tiago não tinha nada a dizer, nem mesmo uma gracinha sequer.

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, até que ele sentiu Sirius puxar suas vestes para acompanhá-los. Tiago se virou para falar com Lílian, mas parecia que estava sem fala, pois apenas piscou para ela. No primeiro momento, Lílian o achou abusado, porém percebeu que o sorriso dele ainda era triste.

"Comportamento estranho" - pensou ela – "Será que está doente?".

----------------

Dias se passaram e as armações dos marotos parecia ter diminuído. "O que não é normal para o nível de brincadeiras que eles costumam aprontar", Lílian pensou, cautelosa. Talvez por ser o ano dos N.I.E.M.s eles tenham finalmente criado juízo... ou talvez não.

O que mais a surpreendeu foi a indiferença do Potter em relação a ela. Não que fizesse diferença, imagina. Não para ela, Lílian Evans. Mas de certa forma essa ausência de infortúnios fez com que ela pensasse no que esses quatro bagunceiros estavam aprontando.

Foi num dia de chuva que ela encontrou os quatro sentados próximos à lareira. Remo e Tiago pareciam muito entretidos nos livros, enquanto Sirius e Pedro jogavam xadrez bruxo.

Ao contrário de Lupin, que parecia muito interessado no que lia, Potter parecia muito entediado. Ficava batendo a pena no pergaminho sem parar, até que Black se irritou.

– Dá pra parar com essa pena? Quem é que consegue se concentrar com todo esse barulho, Pontas?

Pontas... Lílian sempre os ouviu chamarem uns aos outros por apelidos estranhos, como Pontas ou Aluado, e nunca entendeu o porquê. Algum código secreto, talvez, ou então algo que tenha acontecido com os quatro para se chamarem assim. Ela nunca pensou na possibilidade deles terem se tornado animagos não cadastrados.

Somente quando Sirius atirou uma das peças de xadrez em Tiago é que ele saiu do que parecia ser um transe.

– Ai! Que... – Tiago massageava a cabeça no ponto atingido – Ah, desculpe, Almofadinhas... Eu acabei me distraindo.

– Isso está ficando cada vez mais freqüente, Tiago – Lupin fechou o livro e enrolou o pergaminho – Desde as férias. Desde que...

– É, eu sei – Tiago o interrompeu – Mas não dá pra não lembrar, eu me sinto um inútil quando penso no que aconteceu.

– Você não podia fazer nada. Ninguém podia. – respondeu Pedro se encolhendo um pouco.

– Não podia... – repetiu Tiago, pensativo – Mas eu tenho como fazer algo agora. Vai depender dos N.I.E.M.s e dessa vez eu tenho que estudar.

– Ei, cara! - Sirius se levantou – Eu sei no que está pensando e estou contigo, mas não vai conseguir nada enfiando a cara nos livros dessa forma, forçado. Relaxa, se vamos nos dar bem, tem que ser no nosso velho estilo. O que acha de darmos uma volta pelos corredores?

Em meio aos incentivos de seus amigos, Tiago sorriu, e dessa vez Lílian constatou que era seu sorriso habitual.

– Aceito! Onde estava com a cabeça que não pensei em me divertir... – concluiu ele, em tom de censura - Vamos pegar alguma coisa da cozinha, estou faminto!

– Boa idéia! – concordou Pedro.

– Você está sempre com fome, Rabicho. – retorquiu Sirius, enquanto saíam do Salão Comunal.


	2. O Acidente

**II – O Acidente:**

No dia seguinte, Lílian passeava com duas amigas pelo jardim. Sentou-se na sombra de uma árvore e continuava conversando, até que ouviu as costumeiras risadas que tanto a irritavam. Os marotos saíam do castelo em direção ao campo de quadribol, Potter com sua vassoura. Conversavam no tom bonachão de sempre e mexiam com alguns calouros que passavam por ali.

"Hunf! Então quer dizer que eles voltaram ao normal".

– Vamos assistir ao treino de quadribol? – perguntou Lea, uma das amigas que a acompanhava.

– E desde quando você se interessa por quadribol? – perguntou Sabrina, curiosa.

– Desde que Tiago Potter voltou dessas férias. – Lea respondeu com um sorrisinho – Sabe, ele está bem mais bonito agora do que no ano anterior, vocês não acham?

– É uma pena que você tenha um mau gosto, Lea – Lílian respondeu irritada, o que depois descobriu ser na verdade despeito – Eu sinceramente preferiria ficar por aqui mesmo.

– Então fique. Quem sou eu para forçá-la? – Lea desdenhou – Vamos, Sabrina?

As duas se levantaram e Lílian se viu obrigada a ir também. Não porque quisesse ver o treino, mas sim porque não queria ficar sozinha. Fez uma careta e se levantou.

Passando pelos mesmos calouros que foram incomodados pelos marotos, Lílian ouviu a conversa deles:

– Você viu? Aqueles caras entendem de quadribol mesmo! As dicas são boas, não acham?

"Quer dizer que eles não estavam fazendo troça?" – Lílian pensou confusa.

Chegando ao campo, viram as vassouras no ar. Todo o time treinava lances e assim que Lea localizou Tiago, deu um gritinho de excitação. Lílian revirou os olhos, censurando a amiga.

Acompanhava o treino um pouco entediada, olhando de vez em quando para o céu, como se quisesse conferir o tempo. Sua irritação era maior apenas pelo fato de que sempre que olhava para cima, via Tiago em sua vassoura, correndo de um ponto a outro do campo.

Os outros três marotos estavam um pouco acima, de modo que só ouviam alguns comentários sobre os lances dos jogadores. Até que Lílian conseguiu ouvir algo que muito a interessou:

– Vocês acham que o Tiago está melhor? – era a voz de Lupin.

– Claro que sim – respondeu Sirius, mas de repente sua voz ficou mais séria – Mas realmente ele ficou muito mal com o que aconteceu ao pai dele...

– Ele não podia fazer nada, ninguém podia – Rabicho resmungou – Ele é muito forte...

– Voldemort pode ser forte, mas não é invencível. – retrucou Sirius – O pai do Tiago morreu naquele ataque dos comensais, mas isso não quer dizer que não possamos derrotá-los. Por isso o Tiago tem se esforçado mais, ele quer ser auror.

– Nós também queremos, mas Tiago nem precisa estudar tanto – disse Lupin – Por incrível que pareça, as notas dele não diminuíram, muito pelo contrário.

Lílian estava tão distraída com a conversa que nem reparou nos gritos que eram direcionados a ela. Só quando Sabrina a puxou com tudo é que ela se deu conta de que um balaço estava voando direto em sua direção.

Antes que pudesse desviar, um vulto surgiu na sua frente, recebendo todo o impacto do balaço. Lílian conseguiu desviar do vulto, que foi lançado para as cadeiras acima, na arquibancada, e constatou que era o próprio Potter, que se jogara com a vassoura na frente do balaço.

O treino foi interrompido imediatamente e, apesar da bagunça que se formou, Lílian ouviu quando Sirius avançou nos batedores.

– Vocês são batedores ou o quê? – gritava ele – Nem pra desviar um balaço vocês servem! Não sei como conseguimos ganhar a taça com dois idiotas como vocês!

Todos estavam em volta de Tiago, e Lílian se aproximou da aglomeração que era o time de quadribol, os marotos e também suas amigas. Conseguiu ver Potter ainda deitado no chão, tentando se levantar. Lupin tentava fazer com que ele continuasse deitado, para não fazer esforço.

– Estou bem... AI! – gritou ele, colocando uma das mãos na perna, que estava dobrada de uma forma estranha e a outra nas costas.

– Pelo visto você não está tão bem quanto diz... – censurou Lupin – Vamos carregá-lo, temos que levá-lo para Madame Pomfrey.

Logo ele foi carregado pelos amigos, Sirius lançando um olhar feroz aos batedores. Saíram da arquibancada sem que Tiago sequer falasse com Lílian. Descendo da arquibancada, Lea ralhou com a amiga.

– Lílian, como você pode ser tão desalmada?

– O que? O que eu fiz?

– Ora essa! – Lea continuava emburrada – O Potter estava do outro lado do campo e assim que viu que o balaço vinha pra cá, ele se apressou em voar na nossa direção!

– E eu com isso? – Lílian começou a ficar irritada.

– E você com isso? Ele passou pelos dois batedores cegos de uma vez só pra impedir que o balaço te acertasse e você nem pra agradecer?

– Isso é verdade, Lily... Você podia ter pelo menos agradecido. – Sabrina completou em tom de censura. Lílian ficou indignada.

– Oras, eu nem pedi nada pra ele! Ele se jogou na frente do balaço porque quis!

– Porque ele também não tirava os olhos de você! – Sabrina exclamou. Lea murchou um pouco e Lílian corou, mas respondeu:

– Como se eu me importasse com ele!

Dizendo isso, apressou o passo. Não precisava que suas amigas a criticassem. Além do mais, aquele Potter exibido deve ter feito isso para tentar ganhar algum mérito com ela. È, foi isso. Ele não faria nada que não fosse em benefício próprio, queria ganhar a confiança dela, desde o quarto ano ele a importunava para sair e... E por que então Lílian se sentia culpada?

Chegando no Salão Comunal, Lílian encontrou Lupin e Pedro. Ela se aproximou meio sem graça para perguntar:

– Hum... Como ele está?

Lupin, que percebeu quando a jovem se aproximou, arrumou sua postura na poltrona.

– Quebrou a perna e algumas costelas, mas vai ficar como novo. Nada que Madame Pomfrey não cuide.

– Ah... ainda bem... – Lílian respondeu, um pouco tímida.

– Por que você mesma não pergunta a ele, para ter certeza? – Lupin sugeriu, sorrindo – Acho que ele vai se sentir bem se você for agradecer.

Lílian deu uma desculpa qualquer e subiu para o dormitório. "Pelo menos ele vai ficar bom". Mas ela ainda não se sentia bem. Parecia que algo estava faltando, então quando ouviu no jantar que Tiago passaria a noite na Ala Hospitalar, criou coragem e rumou para lá, mesmo sabendo que não era o horário de visitas.

Surpreendeu-se quando chegou na Ala Hospitalar e ele estava lá, rindo, parecendo muito satisfeito, e deduziu que a presença de Lea ajudava um pouco. Lílian permaneceu na entrada do aposento, com receio se deveria entrar ou não. O riso de Tiago não ajudava muito, e vez ou outra ela ouviu a voz de Madame Pomfrey pedindo para que ele falasse mais baixo, ou não permitiria mais visitas.

Observando o rosto de Potter, ela percebeu que ele estava um pouco pálido, mas o sorriso era radiante. Os cabelos estavam mais arrepiados ainda, "do jeito que ele sempre quis" pensou Lílian, mas faltava um brilho nos olhos que ela conhecia bem. Estava tão absorta que não conseguiu se esconder a tempo quando ele olhou para a porta e a viu.

– Ei, Evans! Você por aqui? – ele tentou se esticar para vê-la melhor, mas recuou, massageando o pescoço.

Para não ficar numa situação mais constrangedora, Lílian entrou na Ala Hospitalar séria. Lea não parecia muito satisfeita em ver a amiga, mas Tiago sorria e Lílian podia jurar que o brilho nos olhos dele voltara.

– Então veio me ver? – ele parecia estar se divertindo.

– Bem... – ela respondeu, a contragosto – É, eu fiquei sabendo que você se machucou por causa daquele balaço e...

– Ah, tudo bem – Tiago interrompeu – Se eu tivesse um bastão de batedor teria rebatido, mas apanhador usa as próprias mãos, você sabe...

Ela esboçou um sorriso e ele riu.

– Acho que é a primeira vez que você sorri de uma piada minha.

Lea se despediu.

– Vou dormir, amanhã temos aula. – disse ela com azedume – Você não vem, Lílian?

– Ah, a Evans pode ficar um pouco mais, não é mesmo? – perguntou Tiago, esperançoso, olhando para Lílian.

– Eu... tudo bem... – ela viu que, se fosse com Lea, levaria uma bronca. Além do mais, cumpriria sua obrigação e agradeceria por ele tê-la defendido.

Lea saiu bufando e Lílian se sentou onde a amiga estava. Permaneceu em silêncio, olhando para aqueles olhos negros brilhantes que teimavam em transmitir alegria. Foi Tiago quem quebrou o gelo.

– Você não deve ter vindo apenas para ficar me encarando. – ele disse em tom risonho – Não que isso me incomode, de forma alguma, mas e se Madame Pomfrey quiser dormir?

– Então eu vou direto ao assunto. – disse Lílian um pouco tímida, ao mesmo tempo seca – Eu só queria agradecer pelo que você fez...

Tiago riu. Lílian não entendeu qual era a graça e já ia ralhar com ele, porém ele a desarmou, pegando em sua mão e levando-a a boca, beijando-a suavemente. Ela ficou arrepiada com o gesto dele, nunca pensou que Tiago Potter fosse capaz de algum tipo de delicadeza desse tipo.

– Não precisa agradecer – ele respondeu da forma mais suave que ela já tinha presenciado. Ele tornou a falar, agora com seu jeito brincalhão de sempre – Mas seria muito ruim ver sua cabeça rachada por aquele balaço, não seria?

Lílian estava ruborizada, mas essa última gracinha do Potter pareceu fazê-la voltar a realidade. Se livrou da mão dele.

– Você não se cansa de fazer brincadeira de tudo? Parece que não leva nada a sério!

Ele continuou sorrindo, embora Lílian percebesse que era um sorriso triste. Ficou envergonhada do que disse.

– Desculpe, acho que fui muito rude dessa vez... – ela se levantou, se despedindo – Eu vim aqui para agradecer e acabo sendo grosseira. Não queria, não queria mesmo...

– Não, tudo bem – Tiago não mais sorria – Está ficando mesmo muito tarde, a monitora chefe tem que dar o exemplo e cumprir as normas de dormir cedo...

Lílian ficou chateada com aquela situação. Pensara que pelo menos naquele momento os dois poderiam conversar civilizadamente, de forma que não brigassem. Deu boa noite e saiu da Ala Hospitalar.

Ele pareceu decepcionado. Sempre que conseguia chegar perto dela, acontecia algo para Lílian ter que brigar e sair de perto dele. Assim que Lílian saiu, Madame Pomfrey o medicou mais uma vez e se retirou. Mal ela fechou a porta, Sirius saía de baixo da capa de Invisibilidade com Lupin.

– Pensei que elas não iam embora nunca – retrucou Sirius.

– E o Pedro? – Tiago não ficou surpreso ao ver os dois.

– Caiu no sono logo após o jantar – Lupin respondeu – Você sabe que é impossível tentar acordá-lo.

– O que vocês trouxeram para mim? – perguntou Tiago, forçando um sorriso amarelo. Lupin desconfiou.

– Pegamos umas bombas de chocolate da cozinha – disse ele – Mas me conta, você ainda gosta da Evans?

– Claro que gosta, se derreteu todo quando ela apareceu – Sirius riu – Ela tentando baixar a crista e te agradecer foi a parte mais engraçada. Por um momento eu pensei que ela fosse fazer isso – Sirius juntou as mãos, como se fosse fazer uma prece e piscou várias vezes rapidamente – Meu herói!

– Acho que não vou mais emprestar minha capa para vocês. – Tiago falou, enquanto comia – Foi muita indiscrição ouvir minha conversa com a Evans.

– Pois muito me admira você ainda gostar dela e não conseguir chamá-la pelo nome. – zombou Lupin – Vai dizer que você não sabe o primeiro nome dela?

– Claro que sei! – Tiago falou com tanta convicção que algumas migalhas do bolo caíram no lençol – Opa, espero que Madame Pomfrey não perceba... Mas voltando ao assunto, você deve saber que Lílian Evans não é tão fácil assim de se conquistar.

– Quem deve saber mesmo é você – riu Lupin – Desde do 3º ano você fica de olho nela e já a chamou para sair várias vezes. Até quando ela começou a namorar o capitão do time da Corvinal você fez de tudo para o namoro terminar.

– É, eu lembro. Só que eu acho que é melhor desistir – Tiago limpava a boca nos lençóis.

– Você, desistindo de algo? E ainda por cima da Evans? – Sirius estava surpreso – Qual é, Tiago? Não estou te reconhecendo!

– Eu não posso forçar a Lílian a gostar de mim – Tiago respondeu pensativo – E se nesses anos todos em que eu tentei me aproximar, ela sempre pareceu odiar a idéia de ficar comigo... Será que eu cheiro mal?

– Nãããão... – Sirius fez um gesto com as mãos indicando para Tiago esquecer essa hipótese, enquanto Lupin ria – Eu e o Aluado aqui sabemos que você não fede, nosso faro não mente, quero dizer, só quando joga quadribol, porque você transpira feito um porco.

– Muito obrigado pelo apoio, Almofadinhas... – Tiago revirou os olhos.

– Quando precisar, é só chamar – Sirius fez uma reverência.

Tiveram que sair depois dessa encenação, pois Madame Pomfrey voltava para mais um medicamento e Sirius e Lupin se esconderam novamente debaixo da capa, saindo em seguida para conversar com Tiago, conversa que durou até a madrugada.

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_N.A:_** Queria agradecer as reviews:

_**Mah Clarinha:** Sim, eu postei no 3V, na floreio e no Edwiges Home Page, decidi postar aqui também. Que bom que goste da fic, é uma das poucas românticas que eu escrevi. _

_**Daisuka M**, aqui explica bem o que acontece com o James, como a fic é curta, então não tem tanto mistério. risos Eu quis mesmo mostrar como o comportamento dele mudou, ele amadureceu em certos assuntos. Ah, obrigada por comentar Dossiê Lovegood, ela vai ter continuação, mas como estou com outras fics pendentes, vai demorar um pouco._

_**Flavinha:** Pode deixar, eu não vou demorar pra postar, acho que amanhã eu posto outro capítulo. ;-)_

_**Tainah:** É, até o Tiago fica triste, mas calma que tudo se explica! rsrs_

_**Renata:** Obrigada! Espero que goste desse capítulo e dos próximos também._

_Beijos a todas._


	3. Descobertas

**III – Descoberta:**

Mais de um mês se passou desde o episódio no campo de quadribol. Lílian percebeu que os marotos não estavam tão ativos quanto antes, pareciam mais responsáveis quanto aos deveres que tinham.

"Finalmente eles parecem ter amadurecido" – ela pensava de vez em quando, mas logo se arrependia, pois sempre que a tranqüilidade era muita, eles aprontavam alguma brincadeira, a ponto de terem que cancelar uma aula dupla de Poções e serem dispensados durante uma tarde inteira.

O que era mais estranho para Lílian era que Tiago não falara mais com ela desde a noite em que ela foi até a Ala Hospitalar. De certa forma, Lílian se incomodava com isso, não sabia bem por quê.

Até que numa manhã de inverno, em plena visita a Hogsmeade, Lílian descobriu que Lea estava com Tiago, estavam conversando animadamente. Foi nesse momento que ela percebeu que sentia falta dele, de suas brincadeiras e exibicionismo. Sentia falta até mesmo de brigar com ele por causa de Severo Snape, que, aliás, havia muito tempo não era importunado pelos marotos.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Lea parecia muito animada com o namorico que dizia ter com Tiago. Fazia questão de se exibir, principalmente para Lílian, porque sabia que ela ficava irritada ao ouvir o nome do Potter. Só não contava que a amiga ficasse melancólica com o assunto.

– Vocês não imaginam como o Tiago é simpático! – Lea se gabava mais uma vez – E é muito charmoso! Além das boas notas, que todas sabemos que ele e o Black são os mais inteligentes...

– Isso tudo – Sabrina disse, já cansada de ouvir – nós sabemos, até porque você repete de meia em meia hora...

Lea não se importou com o comentário da amiga. Continuou:

– Vocês ficaram sabendo do Baile de Inverno? Claro que ficaram, vão comemorar os 25 anos de serviço do Professor Dumbledore na diretoria. Vocês trouxeram seus vestidos, não trouxeram?

– Você sabe que sim, Lea – Lílian respondeu. Depois perguntou, um pouco hesitante – Mas já convidaram você?

– Ainda não, mas tenho certeza de que Tiago vai me convidar na próxima visita a Hogsmeade! – Lea dava pulinhos de alegria.

Porém, naquela segunda visita a Hogsmeade, Lea ficou decepcionada quando voltou ao castelo sem ter sido convidada. E ficou mais decepcionada ainda quando percebeu que não era intenção dele convidá-la.

Apesar de ser bonita, Lílian também não esperava ser convidada por ninguém. Tinha alguns pretendentes, mas não estava muito animada para bailes. Alguns alunos a assediavam e ela sempre se esquivava.

Numa noite de chuva forte, desceu do dormitório para o Salão Comunal. Não conseguia dormir e pensou em se distrair com um livro, sentada próxima a lareira, e por isso vestiu seu robe e desceu para o salão. Admirou-se ao encontrar Tiago Potter também diante a lareira, olhando as chamas se consumirem, pensativo.

Ela pensou em subir novamente, mas antes que desse meia volta, Tiago a viu. Endireitou a postura na poltrona e ficou esperando que ela tomasse alguma iniciativa de se aproximar. Passado algum tempo, sorriu.

– Se quiser, pode vir, Evans. Eu não mordo, sabia?

Lílian não respondeu. Desceu devagar, sem muita certeza do que estava fazendo. Tiago ficou um pouco desconcertado com a súbita timidez da garota.

– Bem, se quiser ficar sozinha... – ele fez menção de se levantar.

– Não, tudo bem – ela respondeu, apressando o passo e, alcançando a poltrona que estava desocupada, sentou-se.

– Sem sono? – ele perguntou, seu sorriso se alargando.

– Sim... – ela respondeu, indicando o livro, que permanecia fechado, em suas mãos. Lílian o observou, analisando sua aparência. Tiago trajava um roupão azul escuro muito elegante por cima do pijama de tom mais claro.

Houve um silêncio incômodo entre os dois, o qual só era interrompido pelo barulho da madeira carbonizando na lareira. Ele resolveu puxar assunto:

– Como vão seus estudos para os N.I.E.M.s?

Lílian estranhou o tipo de pergunta, pois não era um assunto com o qual Tiago costumava se preocupar, mas lembrou da conversa que ouviu na arquibancada do campo de quadribol.

– Tenho me esforçado, eu acho... – respondeu, hesitante – Você já tem idéia do que vai fazer quando terminar Hogwarts?

– É, eu tenho... – Tiago ficou com o semblante mais sério – Quero ser auror.

Ficaram de novo em silêncio. Foi a vez de Lílian puxar assunto.

– Você tem uma forte razão para querer seguir essa profissão, não é?...

Ele a olhou um pouco surpreso. Sua fisionomia ficou totalmente séria.

– Tenho sim – Tiago suspirou, baixando os olhos para as próprias mãos. Continuou: – Você sabe a situação da comunidade bruxa, não sabe?

– Sobre aquele bruxo das trevas? – Lílian perguntou; Tiago acenou com a cabeça, confirmando. – Sim, estou a par. Eu... Eu ouvi falar... sobre seu pai...

Tiago levantou a cabeça para encará-la, novamente com surpresa.

– Você soube?...

– Foi por acaso – ela fez um gesto com a mão, como se estivesse espantando um mosquito, sentindo seu rosto corar. – Eu sinto muito.

– Você sabe o nome dele? Desse bruxo das trevas? – ao aceno negativo de Lílian, ele continuou – Voldemort. Alguns têm medo de pronunciar. – Enquanto falava, Tiago se levantou, ficando de frente para a lareira.

– Eu nunca ouvi o nome dele – Lílian também ficou de pé – O Profeta Diário e todos que eu conheço teimam em chamá-lo de Você-Sabe-Quem ou Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Dizem que ele fez tantas barbaridades que faz com que todos tenham medo de dizer seu nome.

– Eu não tenho – Tiago se apressou em dizer – Ele é um fanático por essa história de puro sangue e por causa disso mata aqueles que são bruxos nascidos trouxas e mestiços... Além das famílias que não têm nada contra trouxas e que se negam a fazer parte de seus seguidores.

– Como a sua e a minha. – ela se aproximou da lareira, ficando ao lado dele, admirando a lareira. Continuou falando, ainda observando as chamas arderem – A minha família inteira é trouxa, eu sou a única bruxa. É motivo suficiente para ser um alvo.

Passaram-se poucos segundos de silêncio, sem que Lílian obtivesse resposta. Quando olhou para Tiago, viu que ele a estava observando atentamente.

– Então é mais um motivo para me tornar auror, para manter você e sua família seguros.

Lílian sentiu uma das mãos dele encostar em seu queixo, no mesmo instante em que ele se aproximava. Por alguma razão, ela não se mexeu ou impediu aquela demonstração de afeto. Tiago, por sua vez, não conseguia desviar dos olhos verde-esmeralda de Lílian, não conseguia deixar de se aproximar.

– Não vou deixar você sofrer, Lílian... – foi o que conseguiu sussurrar antes que seus lábios colassem no dela.

O toque de ambos os lábios foi leve de início, ficando mais intenso à medida que ele se aproximava mais para com seus braços enlaçá-la pela cintura. Ela, por sua vez, deixou o livro que segurava cair para que suas mãos ficassem livres para tocar Tiago na altura do tórax, deslizando devagar para o pescoço.

Para Lílian, esse beijo foi a elucidação do mistério que a rondava. Estava apaixonada por Tiago e nem se deu conta disso. Toda aquela apatia do garoto a incomodava porque era como se uma parte de si mesma estivesse faltando.

Por muito tempo Tiago esperou por aquele beijo. Desde seu 4o ano em Hogwarts sentia-se atraído por aqueles cabelos acaju e olhos esmeralda, além de sua personalidade marcante e sempre mandona. Sim, ele sempre gostava de se exibir para as outras garotas, mas a intenção maior era conseguir chamar a atenção de Lílian, apesar de muitas vezes conseguir essa atenção apenas para ser repreendido por suas traquinagens. Nem mesmo em seus curtos namoros conseguiu fazer com que ela se incomodasse ou sentisse qualquer tipo de ciúmes. Somente agora que...

Foi esse pensamento que o fez interromper o tão esperado beijo. Foi de forma tão sutil que se desprendeu de Lílian que ela ainda permaneceu de olhos fechados até sentir que ele não mais a abraçava. Abrindo os olhos, Lílian se deparou com Tiago olhando para ela, com os olhos muito brilhantes.

– Eu não quero que sinta pena de mim, Evans. – Tiago recuou um pouco.

Lílian correspondia o olhar com surpresa.

– Do que está falando?... Por que eu sentiria pena de você?

– Você sempre me rejeitou, sempre brigou comigo...

– Porque as suas brincadeiras eram muito ofensivas! – Lílian interrompeu, indignada – Como eu poderia ficar parada assistindo ao que você e seus amigos faziam?

– Eu percebi que você tem me observado de uma forma diferente – Tiago continuou, sem se importar com a resposta da garota – e pensei que pudéssemos finalmente nos entender, mas, ao que parece, você ficou sabendo do que aconteceu com meu pai e queria me dar algum tipo de_consolo_!

Lílian ouviu tudo como se tivesse levado uma bofetada. Nunca se sentiu tão ofendida e não se importou com as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

– Saiba – ela começou a falar, em meio a um soluço – que eu i _nunca /i _senti pena de você, Potter, nem mesmo quando soube do seu pai! Eu tenho te observado porque você mudou muito; pensei até que tivesse amadurecido, por causa dos seus estudos para os N.I.E.M.s, mas vejo que você continua o mesmo egocêntrico, arrogante e infantil de sempre!

Dizendo isto, virou as costas e se encaminhou rapidamente para o dormitório, deixando Tiago atônito diante da lareira. Se ela olhasse para trás em algum momento antes de fechar a porta do dormitório, talvez conseguisse ver as lágrimas que caíam, desta vez do rosto de Tiago.

Ele voltou a se sentar na poltrona, desolado. No instante em que terminou de falar, havia se arrependido. Mas sentia dúvidas sobre o beijo, não sabia ao certo o que acontecera. A verdade era que Tiago se excedeu, tanto no momento em que a beijou, quanto nas palavras que proferiu contra ela.

Passou mais de uma hora e a chuva continuava forte do lado de fora do castelo. Tiago passou a observar novamente a lareira, agora com menos lenha, até que, sem saber por que, olhou para o chão e encontrou o livro que Lílian deixou cair.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lílian não conseguiu dormir, apenas deixou seu travesseiro molhado com suas lágrimas, que ela nunca imaginou que derramaria por Tiago Potter por duas razões: a primeira era que estava com muita raiva de tudo o que ele dissera a seu respeito; ele nunca pensou que se ela não quisesse ser beijada, ela o teria repelido no mesmo instante. E a segunda razão era a paixão que Lílian descobriu nutrir pelo maroto e que depois daquele beijo, era quase impossível não pensar em Tiago.

No entanto, o pior defeito que o ser humano pode ter é o orgulho. E Lílian Evans era muito orgulhosa, tão orgulhosa a ponto de ser capaz de esbofetear Tiago Potter, se ele tivesse a coragem de se aproximar dela de novo.

_**N.A.:** Quero agradecer de novo as reviews! E respondendo à Flavinha, a fic está completa sim! Ela tem 5 capítulos, não demora muito e posto mais um pouco. ;-)  
Beijos!_


	4. A nova decisão de Tiago

_**N.A.:**_ _Penúltimo capítulo, espero que gostem. Agradecimentos às reviews. E continuem comentando, eu agradeço.  
Beijos!_

**IV – A nova decisão de Tiago:**

Durante aquele dia cinzento que ainda refletia a noite tempestuosa, parecia que o Universo conspirava a favor de um novo encontro entre Lílian e Tiago. Além das aulas que tinham que assistir juntos – e Tiago não matava mais aula, como antigamente – havia os encontros casuais nos corredores do castelo ou mesmo na biblioteca.

E foi na biblioteca que Tiago tentou uma aproximação. Lílian levantou para procurar um livro sobre ervas e fungos e encontrou o maroto na mesma seção de livros sobre o assunto. Tentou ignorá-lo, ficando de costas e não olhando para o lado em que ele estava, porém era justamente onde deveria procurar o livro. Sentiu um leve toque por cima dos ombros; era o livro que procurava. Quando se virou para ver quem o entregou, deparou-se com Tiago um tanto sério e constrangido.

– O livro que você estava procurando – e saiu da seção, deixando Lílian sozinha. Ela tampouco fez qualquer esforço para agradecer ou falar qualquer coisa. Observou o garoto se afastar e depois de um tempo retornou para a mesa.

Abrindo o livro, deixou cair uma folha de pergaminho dobrada. Abriu e leu o seguinte:

_"Lílian, me desculpe por ontem. Ainda quero te proteger, me dê uma chance".  
__T.P._

O coração de Lílian disparou, mas ainda estava com muita raiva para admitir que daria todas as chances que ele pedisse. "Quem ele pensa que é para achar que eu preciso de proteção?" – pensou indignada. Amassou o bilhete no mesmo instante, sem se importar de que Tiago estava a algumas mesas de distância, observando.

Quando viu que seu bilhete foi amassado, Tiago se afundou na cadeira, entre os livros. Sirius revirou os olhos.

– Pronto, vai começar tudo de novo... Antes era por causa dessa obsessão pelos N.I.E.M.s, agora por causa da Evans.

– Não pedi a sua opinião. – Tiago permaneceu sério, se endireitando na cadeira e pegando dois livros de uma pilha enorme que tinham separado.

– Mas convenhamos que você foi muito rude, Pontas – Remo censurou, enquanto molhava a pena no tinteiro.

– E pelo visto desta vez não tem reconciliação – Sirius bateu nas costas do amigo, num gesto de falso consolo – Se é que algum dia vocês tiveram.

– Não sei por que você insiste tanto nessa garota – Pedro também se intrometeu – Você pode ficar com qualquer garota que quiser, sabe disso.

Tiago não respondeu, ficou olhando para a ponta da pena, como que procurando respostas. Era observado pelos amigos.

– Sabe de uma coisa? Você tem razão, Rabicho.

– Ele tem? – Sirius e Remo perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, Lupin erguendo uma sobrancelha de dúvida e Sirius com uma cara debochada.

– Eu tenho? – até Pedro se admirou.

– É, você tem – Tiago confirmou – Eu fiquei perdendo tempo tentando chamar a atenção da Evans, agora é hora de mudar.

Durante aquela semana correu a notícia sobre a nova namorada de Tiago. Lea finalmente foi convidada para o baile e estava radiante com seu namoro. O mesmo não podia se dizer do seu namorado, ainda mais macambúzio do que antes.

Tiago estava na mesma poltrona durante aquela tarde de sábado, sozinho no Salão Comunal, a não ser por umas duas pessoas que se distraiam conversando. Por incrível que pareça, Lea não estava com ele. "Deve estar fofocando com as amigas" – ele pensou, maldoso.

Tirou de dentro da capa um livro e examinou a capa. Era um livro de Filosofia, e abrindo a primeira página, viu em letra bem grafada uma dedicatória. A mãe de Lílian lhe presenteara com aquele livro em seu aniversário. Desde aquela noite ele ficou com o livro e por algum motivo, que posteriormente descobriu ser esperança, relutava em devolvê-lo.

A passagem se abriu e Remo Lupin entrou no Salão Comunal. Estava sozinho e quando viu Tiago, foi direto em sua direção, sentando na poltrona defronte.

– Então você está aí! – Remo exclamou, descontraído. Não obtendo resposta, acrescentou – Vai ficar aqui a tarde toda e dispensar a cena de ciúmes de Lílian?

Ao ouvir o nome de Lílian, Tiago se endireitou, surpreso.

– Cena de ciúmes?

– Não sei – Lupin deu de ombros – Mas foi o que pareceu. – e vendo a curiosidade estampada no rosto do amigo, continuou – Você sabe que a Lea não é lá uma pessoa muito, hum... discreta...

– É, eu sei que é graças a ela que todo o colégio sabe... – Tiago voltou a afundar na poltrona.

– Pois pelo que vi, Lílian começou a discutir com sua namorada porque, segundo os gritos que escutamos, estava cansada de ouvi-la se gabar. Até que Lea jogou que Lílian tinha inveja, e por aí a briga começou... Sirius e Pedro ficaram para assistir.

Apesar de, no íntimo, Tiago se sentir satisfeito, não sabia se era um bom sinal aquela demonstração de raiva da Evans, talvez porque ela sequer o encarava durante o dia e o evitava nos corredores. Deu de ombros.

– Acho que a Evans se encheu de ficar ouvindo a Lea e por isso brigaram. É compreensível, até eu me canso do falatório da Lea.

Remo observava seu amigo, analisando o que ele dizia. Vendo o livro nas mãos de Tiago, perguntou:

– Que livro é esse aí? Não parece com o acervo da biblioteca.

– Ah, esse livro? – Tiago ficou desconcertado – Eu...

Sem esperar resposta, Remo tirou o livro das mãos do amigo, enfrentando um pouco de resistência. e abriu na primeira página. Olhou para Tiago e de volta para o livro.

– Você tem certeza de que não quer mais saber da Evans? – Remo observava o amigo criticamente – Por que está com o livro dela?

– Eu o achei – Tiago tomou o livro das mãos do amigo – e ia devolver, mas não... não encontrei oportunidade.

Remo sentou novamente e olhava desconfiado para seu amigo. Resolveu arriscar um palpite.

– Quer dizer que você não se importa se ela for convidada por qualquer um para o baile?

– Não – respondeu ele, sem olhar para Lupin.

– Ótimo! – Tiago parecia não entender, então Lupin continuou – Já que é assim, vou convidá-la.

Tiago pareceu não se importar com a informação, mas logo percebeu a gravidade do que Remo disse.

– Você vai... O que? – ele se levantou da poltrona – Remo,_VOCÊ _está interessado na Evans?

– Bom... – Lupin segurou o queixo com a mão, pensando – Na verdade, ela é muito estudiosa e esforçada. É, não é de se jogar fora.

– Não seja cínico! – Tiago exclamou, avançando para Lupin e segurando-o pelo colarinho, com fúria – Isso é alta traição! Você sempre soube que...

– Que você gostava da Evans – Remo completou – E você nunca perguntou de quem eu ou o Pedro, ou até mesmo o Sirius gostávamos. Francamente, Pontas, nesse ponto você sempre foi egoísta. Além do mais, se você não se importa mais com a Lílian, não vai se importar se eu a convidar.

Tiago não respondeu. De certa forma, Lupin tinha razão. Estendeu o livro para o amigo.

– Se é assim, entregue a ela por mim. Ou melhor, diga que foi você que encontrou.

Remo, porém, não aceitou o livro. Fechou a cara para o amigo.

– Você achou, você devolve – e mudou de fisionomia – Mas me diga. Se você se incomodar, eu não convido a Lílian. E sabe que temos meios de ninguém mais convidá-la também, ela ficaria livre para você.

– Faça o que quiser – ele respondeu, rumando para a passagem do buraco do retrato e saindo do Salão Comunal, deixando Lupin refletindo se seu plano daria ou não certo.


	5. Quando o Amor acontece

**V – Quando o Amor Acontece:**

Enfim chegou o grande dia. O Baile em homenagem a Dumbledore na verdade foi incentivo dos próprios professores, que depois de muito insistirem, convenceram o diretor a promover o baile.

Lílian foi convidada por Remo e no momento em que ele fez o convite, ela pensou em negar, pois pensou que pudesse ser algum tipo de brincadeira dos marotos. Mas Remo, mesmo sendo um maroto, era sensato, e por isso ela aceitou.

Seu vestido era um dos mais simples, no entanto ficava perfeito em seu corpo, de modo que se destacava das demais colegas. Era um vestido de alcinha, com um corpete bem apertado, alargando na saia. O decote chamava a atenção para o desenho feito com algumas pedras brilhantes. O cabelo preso apenas para armar as mechas estava enfeitado com vários grampos que tinham detalhes em brilhante.

Comparada com suas amigas, Lílian estava deslumbrante. Ao vê-la no Salão Principal, Tiago ficou boquiaberto e não conseguia desviar os olhos quando Lílian e Remo entraram de braços dados. Sentiu o sangue ferver e uma vontade quase incontrolável de ir até eles, socar seu amigo e dizer algumas verdades para ela.

Conteve-se desse impulso, pois Lea o puxava para a pista de dança. Ela trajava um vestido preto, cheio de detalhes que faziam Tiago se sentir um pouco tonto. Na verdade, Tiago sentia-se entediado com aquele namoro e com a companhia daquela garota, além do incômodo que sentia ao ver Remo e Lílian dançando. Em outros anos, ele teria simplesmente saído da pista de dança sem dar maior satisfação, mas se sentiu obrigado a falar.

– Lea, quero conversar...

Foram para o jardim. O tempo estava nublando, nuvens carregadas começavam a cobrir a lua. Lea estava sorridente, mas, percebendo a seriedade no rosto de Tiago, seu sorriso foi diminuindo.

– Eu queria falar agora com você, porque não quero magoar mais ninguém. – ele começou – Além do mais, estou enganando a mim mesmo prosseguindo esse namoro.

Ela o ouvia e a cada palavra o que restava de um sorriso se desfez por completo. Perguntou:

– Você não quer mais namorar comigo? – Tiago ia responder, mas Lea começou a choramingar e continuou – É por causa dela, não é? Você sempre deu em cima da Lílian...

– Lea, sinto muito, mas se continuasse com esse namoro seria pior para nós dois...

– Eu... eu na verdade já esperava por isso... Quero dizer, pensei que você tivesse esquecido dela, afinal, ela sempre te detestou. – Tiago sentiu uma pontada no peito – Mas eu compreendo e nem sei por que estou tão chateada – Lea afastou uma lágrima do olho – Afinal, não ia dar certo desse jeito...

Dizendo isso, rumou de volta para o Salão Principal sozinha. Tiago esperou alguns minutos para reaparecer por lá. Se arrependeu de não ter conversado com Lea depois do baile, porque agora se viu completamente sozinho, com Remo e Sirius dançando com seus pares e Pedro tentando convencer alguma garota para acompanhá-lo na pista de dança.

Conseguiu ocupar uma cadeira vazia e assistia, entediado, às pessoas dançando. Estava tão desanimado que não tinha vontade alguma de convidar nenhuma garota para dançar, mesmo percebendo que em uma das mesas havia algumas lufas que o observavam cobiçosas.

Não demorou muito para que Sirius e Lupin fossem falar com ele, percebendo a gravidade da situação ao verem Tiago entornar o terceiro copo de cerveja amanteigada.

– Ei, Pontas! Cadê o seu par? – Sirius perguntou de praxe.

– Deve ter arrumado outro par – respondeu ele, desanimado. Voltando-se para Remo, perguntou – E quanto a você? Está se divertindo?

– Como é que eu posso me divertir vendo um amigo meu tão desanimado? – Lupin se indignou – Eu sabia que você ainda gostava dela, Tiago, e eu a convidei para que você tivesse a oportunidade de falar com ela.

– Só que o seu plano não funciona se ela não quiser falar comigo.

– Ah, vai sim – Sirius respondeu, tirando um longo lenço branco de seu bolso.

Adivinhando o plano dos amigos, Tiago finalmente sorriu aquela noite. Disse para esperarem, porque queria pegar algo no dormitório. Voltou cinco minutos depois, ainda mais descontraído.

A velha brincadeira do lenço. Um rapaz mostra o lenço para um casal na pista de dança e deve dançar com a moça, enquanto que o antigo parceiro de dança vai a procura de outro par com o lenço na mão, seguindo com a brincadeira.

Os três marotos pediram para o professor Dumbledore começar a brincadeira e assim seguiu. Até mesmo Pedro conseguiu um par graças à brincadeira, mas a garota não parecia muito satisfeita com o desempenho dele, que pisava em seu pé de vez em quando.

Para conseguir pegar o lenço, foi preciso que Sirius passasse para Tiago, que se recusava a tirar outra garota para dançar que não fosse Lílian. Quando finalmente o lenço chegou em suas mãos, Tiago foi direto para Remo e Lílian, praticamente esfregando o lenço no rosto do amigo, de tanta excitação.

– Será que posso interromper?

– Acho que não – Lílian respondeu rispidamente.

– Ah, Tiago! Você tem o lenço, não é? – Remo fingiu surpresa – Então eu não tenho escolha...

– Mas eu tenho – Lílian desviou os olhos – Vou descansar um pouco.

– Não antes de dançar pelo menos uma música comigo – disse Tiago, enlaçando a garota pela cintura. – Não vai me fazer essa desfeita, vai, Evans?

Lílian estava pronta para brigar com ele por ter tanto atrevimento. Contudo, quando seus olhos encontraram os de Tiago, ela se viu desarmada pela alegria que ele transmitia e não conseguiu negar pelo menos aquela dança.

Porém, os dois ficaram dançando não somente uma, mas várias músicas. Por incrível que pareça, ninguém os interrompeu com o lenço uma vez sequer, o que Tiago sabia que teria que agradecer a Remo e Sirius mais tarde.

Pensou em tomar a iniciativa para uma conversa, mas não sabia bem o que dizer. Não queria estragar tudo de novo, a última coisa que Tiago queria era que Lílian se zangasse novamente. Lílian tinha muito a dizer a ele, muitos desaforos que queria desabafar e também a falta que sentia de suas implicâncias.

– E a Lea? – finalmente ela quebrou o gelo – Ela não vai se incomodar por estarmos dançando há tanto tempo?

– Acho que não. – Tiago respondeu, dando de ombros – Eu... rompi com ela. Foi melhor, eu não queria parecer um canalha, magoando seus sentimentos, então contei tudo.

– Tudo? – Lílian ficou desconfiada.

– Sim... – eles pararam de dançar e começaram a andar em direção ao jardim – Eu tive de contar a ela que não podia continuar, que não sentia o mesmo que ela. – ele parou um pouco, mas continuou – Eu acho que passei por isso por muito tempo.

Já no jardim, Tiago ficou de frente para ela, as nuvens no céu estavam mais e mais carregadas.

– Quero dizer, eu sempre gostei de alguém que me odiava.

– Como pode ter tanta certeza de que ela o odeia? – Lílian perguntou, abruptamente. Nunca passou por sua mente que ela teria ódio de alguém.

– Bem... tudo o que eu faço...

– Potter, pára com isso! – Lílian se irritou – Pare de ter auto piedade, não vai ajudar em nada!

– Quem disse que tenho auto piedade? – ele se ofendeu.

– Desde que começaram as aulas você tem estado triste e sorumbático por causa do seu pai. Você ainda pensou que... – Lílian corou – que eu quisesse te dar algum consolo. Saiba que eu nunca pensei nisso, entendeu? Nunca me prestaria a esse papel!

– Eu sei! Eu sei também que tenho sido egoísta por somente enxergar meus problemas, até mesmo meus amigos eu deixei de lado. – Tiago agarrou os braços dela – Eu nunca deveria ter dito aquilo sobre você! Mas você sempre me repreendeu e eu não pude deixar de achar estranho que...

– As pessoas mudam, Tiago. Eu sempre repreendi você porque você era incorrigível! Aquelas brincadeiras tolas com seus amigos, você sempre se exibindo... Eu não enxergava que você também pudesse mudar como mudou nesse semestre.

– Talvez eu tenha mudado um pouco – ele disse timidamente – Mas eu sei que em pelo menos uma coisa eu não mudei.

Tiago se aproximou de Lílian, mas não levantou a mão para fazer nenhum gesto de carinho. Apenas tirou de dentro do casaco o livro que Lílian perdera.

– Você... estava com o livro o tempo todo?

– Me perdoe. – ele se aproximou para beijar a testa dela – Eu não sabia como devolver para você depois do que aconteceu.

– Eu... eu procurei esse livro feito louca – ela examinava a capa e as páginas.

– Lílian, todas aquelas tolices que eu fiz... Eu não posso negar que me divertia e não sei se posso usar a desculpa de que era mais novo e que tudo pra mim era uma grande brincadeira...

– Não, não pode. – ela abraçou o livro contra o peito com o som de um novo trovão, o que fez Tiago tirar sua varinha das vestes e conjurar o feitiço _Impervius_ – O que você queria que eu pensasse a seu respeito? Muito do que você fazia não era engraçado.

Tiago ficou desconcertado com esse comentário, mas continuou:

– Como você mesmo disse, as pessoas mudam, mas meu sentimento por você nunca mudou e, acredite em mim, sempre foi sincero.

Dizendo isso, conjurou uma flor com a mão e a entregou a Lílian, que não teve reação, apenas o encarava nos olhos. Ele chegou a uma conclusão e suspirou.

– Eu entendo que não sinta o mesmo por mim. Prometo não me lamentar mais e não te importunar, então.

Tiago deus as costas e caminhava de volta para o castelo. Pesadas gotas de chuva começaram a cair depois do primeiro trovão. Em poucos segundos ficaram encharcados; Lílian, no entanto, não saiu do lugar ou se mexeu.

– Espera! – ele olhou para trás e viu que ela corria para alcançá-lo. Ofegando um pouco, continuou – Tiago, você disse que seu sentimento por mim não mudou... Bem... Eu descobri que o meu sentimento por você mudou e há muito tempo, mas eu... eu não me dava conta do que era, até aquela noite... que foi quando eu descobri que… que te amava...

Tiago não respondeu, apenas a envolveu em seus braços, as bocas procurando avidamente uma pela outra. Não se importavam com a chuva ou com o vento frio que soprava, mais do que nunca se sentiram unidos, como se fossem um só corpo, uma só alma.

Estavam felizes. E, naquela felicidade, com o testemunho da chuva, fizeram uma promessa um ao outro:

– Prometo que não vou fazer você sofrer, porque eu te amo – Lílian sussurrou, de olhos fechados.

– Prometo que vou te proteger – foi a vez de Tiago sussurrar – Eu te amo, sempre te amei...

E com essa promessa eles viveram o período em que mais tarde considerariam o mais feliz de suas vidas e que teriam o imenso prazer de compartilhar com seu filho, que nunca ficou sabendo do desenrolar do namoro dos pais, mas que sabia que, mesmo nas desavenças, era um amor muito forte. Pois foi com esse amor que ele conseguiu vencer o Mal que dominava o mundo dos bruxos.

**Fim.**

_**N.A.: **Queria agradecer aos comentários e pedir desculpas por demorar a postar justo o último capítulo, mas tive muitos contratempos, por isso desculpem mesmo. Espero que tenham gostado dessahistória e que acompanhem minhas outras fics. Beijos!_ ;-)


End file.
